The Secret Place
by ShadowDianne
Summary: AU. Biologist and Biochemist Regina Mills lands in Corsica wanting to explore a little bit the island. Emma Swan is the one designed to show her around. So even if they both are stubborn enough to negate how alluring they had found the other since they met, the island is not going to let them go as easily as they first thought. (No Magic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Well, this is a very quick idea that came to my mind this morning, it's not going to be a very long story and I plan to finish it in three or four chapters but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: As usual they aren't mine (T.T)**

The arrival

Regina half closed her eyes as she looked down, the plane already starting its descent. Her glasses reflecting the sun that entered through the windows as she discerned the silhouette of Corsica. Smiling she fumbled in her purse, trying to take a photo of the island before the plane bended again; the island was truly beautiful and she didn't have problems imagining why the Greeks had decided to name it "Kallisté" (The most beautiful) when they had been there. It was magnificent the green color that covered the entire island, the thousands trees that grew on it shone with the morning sun.

The plane trembled and the brunette lost her opportunity to take the picture so she pursed her lips, disappointed with herself, the views had been truly amazing and it could have been a perfect opportunity to show her mother why she was doing this.

"Apart from the obvious reasons" She mused as she put her phone in her purse, trying to not ruin her own good mood with those thoughts.

The plane trembled once again as it approached land and Regina could see the forest that surrounded Bastia, the city in which she was going to land, at the north part of the island. The forest that circled the city had the same shade of green that she had discerned moments before and she smiled to herself while trying to not succumb to the dizziness that the plane had been giving her since they had took off on Paris a few hours earlier.

But, obviously, her poker face wasn't as good as she thought because her travel companion, an old woman who had presented herself as , smiled at her before offering her handkerchief.

"Here darling, and don't worry, you can keep it"

Regina smiled at the older woman as she tried to breathe slowly, just as her sister had taught her when they were little, her voice traveling through time as Mrs. Lucas looked at her expectantly, a bland expression in her face.

_C'mon Gina, in and out, that's it, imagine that you are a bird, the birds doesn't have problems when they fly, they don't fear it! Just like that, in and out… in and out…_

The brunette chuckled softly as she remembered how Zelena had kept her occupied when both of their parents had been worried about their next step, being the daughter of two famous politicians was bad enough but the need to travel every few weeks before both of them or only one of them needed to give a rally had been exhausting. Even now she always felt the dread in the pit of her stomach when she saw a plane.

"Are you ok sweetie? You still look a little bit pale" Commented Mrs. Lucas and Regina jumped a little as she heard the thick accent of the woman, returning her to the present.

"Yes" She said as she nodded frenetically, the plane already touching the asphalt and even if she still wasn't outside she felt better knowing that they were finally touching land. "Sorry, old memories, but thank you for the handkerchief" Added as she folded it.

"No problem sweetheart, my granddaughter has the same problem as you, she hates planes and whenever she is near or inside one she sweats until it had landed. So I'm used to recognize the symptoms"

Regina smiled a little uncomfortable but glad of the sweet nature of the old woman and she breathed once again when the flight attendants signaled that it was time to start gathering their personal objects.

"Well, then pass my gratitude to your granddaughter. And If I ever cross paths with you again I hope to be able to give you back this" Said as she pushed her glasses back onto their pace at the top of her nose as she touched her various pockets, verifying that she had everything inside of them.

"Then I hope to see you again dear, have a good time in Corsica!" Answered Mrs. Lucas cheerfully raising from her seat.

"Who knows…" Muttered Regina as she also rose, feeling the nervousness that she had felt before her journey returning now that she was in the island. "I will make you proud, sister" Whispered to herself before exiting the plane.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan hissed when a young couple walked in front of her and step on her right foot.<p>

"Sorry" Said the woman with a pixie cut as a blush started to appear in her pale cheeks but the blonde grimaced before answering that she didn't need to worry.

"Have fun in Corsica" Said as she kept looking behind the couple's head, trying to discern who was the woman who she had gone to pick up.

"Thank you" Answered the man, a tall blonde with kind eyes that signaled the exit to the woman who was still blushing. "C'mon Mary"

Both of them disappeared in a few seconds as Emma tried to found her new partner.

A few hours prior her boss, a prick if anybody wanted to ask Emma, had told her that an American woman wanted to see closely the biodiversity of the island, especially Bastia's. Apparently the woman was a very famous researcher and biologist so the political and bureaucracy papers had been done in less time that it had been planned and now it was imperative to found a partner to show the woman around.

Emma wasn't sure if it was because her boss was a chauvinistic pig, a prick or he simply didn't want to help the woman but she had had less than two hours to arrive the airport with only a name as her whole information: Regina Mills.

The woman wasn't in any social web as she had soon discovered when she had tried to found her in order to, at least, have a general idea of how the woman looked. She didn't have any type of profile albeit she appeared mentioned in different places as an eminence in her field; biologist turned biochemist.

But those little facts about Regina Mills weren't enough so she raised the sign in which she had written the name as she tried to discern who was traveling alone.

Finally, as she eyed a few women of her age that could be the infamous biochemist she heard a soft "Hello" at her back.

Turning, she came across a stunning brunette with deep-chocolate eyes framed by white glasses and a soft, albeit unsure, smile, the woman's body was outlined by a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that enhanced the golden skin of the woman.

"Hello, are you… Emma Swan?" The woman said with a big suitcase at her right as she fumbled with her purse. Her myopic eyes blinked behind her glasses before attempting another soft smile. "I saw the sign, sorry if you have been here a lot, they almost lost my suitcase and I needed to wait a little bit for it."

"Oh" Muttered Emma as she looked at the sign that was now lowered, Regina Mills still visible. "Don't worry; I haven't been here that long."

"Excellent then" Replied Regina as she extended her right hand, carefully avoiding to touch the suitcase that looked at a second away for falling. "I'm… well, you already know my name but you can call me 'Gina"

"Gina then" Replied the other woman as she grabbed the brunette's hand and shook it. "You had a nice trip? You must be exhausted if you traveled all this way from America"

Regina, who had already grabbed her suitcase and was moving it with difficulty due to the obvious weight of the object, nodded once before attempting to smile as she tried to keep up with the long steps that Emma gave.

"I first went to Paris, I landed there yesterday at… seven o'clock, then this morning I picked up this plane, but I still have a little bit of jet lag so…"

The blonde hummed as she tried to see where she had parked, the glass doors of the terminal half blocked with the different tourists that were still leaving the airport. When she finally saw her yellow truck she smiled and turned to point it out to the young brunette but the woman wasn't there. Worriedly she looked around until she saw how Regina had stopped, trying to lift the suitcase from the ground. Cursing to herself the blonde approached the biochemist and smiled apologetically, offering her right hand to the brunette.

"Here, let me help you, sorry about this, I was too preoccupied trying to find my truck, this airport is very little and when the tourists come is always a living hell to find someone's car."

Regina nodded and thanked her in a soft, purring, voice and Emma felt herself blushing as they carried together the suitcase outside of the building. Regina was truly a sight and she didn't look like she knew it.

_"Keep calm Swan, only a coworker, remember that. And you don't try anything with coworkers. Your rules." _ The blonde thought as they approached the truck with the blazing sun blinding them a little.

"Have you worked a lot with different specialist about this field?" Asked Regina curiously as the finally put the suitcase the at the back of the car.

Emma chuckled and winked at Regina as they entered in the yellow truck signaling her ID that hanged from her neck with her other identification that signaled her as an ornithologist.

"I know that I don't look the part so don't need to worry, you are not the first person who have ask me that, but yes, I'm familiarized with your field although I don't have a lot of information about what you actually want to do here. My boss was in a bit of a hurry this morning and he barely told me that you were coming"

Regina, who had blushed a little when the blonde had pointed up her credentials, frowned as she extracted a few papers from the back of her jeans.

"Mr. Gold told me that everything was already prepared. It is a problem for me to be here?"

Emma shook her head as she tried to explain Regina how much of an idiot was her boss without actually saying that, the woman seemed nice but she didn't want to tell her a lot of information, Rumple Gold had a fame of its own about how he could make anyone talk. And she needed the job even if she despised the old man.

"Gold… is a handful, is a very special man as well as difficult, you doesn't need to worry, he always fulfills his part of the deal."

The brunette nodded and bit her lower lip, looking at Emma from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I jumped into conclusions about you" Said finally, directing her eyes at the window, the sun and the different shades of green creating a beautiful sight.

"Everything is forgotten" Answered the blonde good- naturedly. "So, what do you want to see here in Corsica? You wanted to keep you area of investigation near Bastia, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Regina eyed the blonde, the sight momentarily forgotten, the woman's green eyes shone softly as she kept driving carefully, the pupil almost as green as the trees that surrounded them.<p>

The brunette chastised herself silently for thinking that before blinking; trying to remember what Emma had questioned her about.

Ah, her intentions.

"Yes" She started, thinking briefly in her sister and gulping down a sudden knot in her throat. "I want to see a little about the flora and fauna of Bastia, I know that there is a natural park in the middle of the island but I wanted to investigate a little the littoral of Corsica. Especially different birds and their behaviors, that's why I contacted with your boss"

"Yes, Gold is one of the richest men in this place as well as one of the most intelligent man around here; he had always helped with the biodiversity of this place. Some of the locals say it's because he had been alive as much as the island." Added the blonde laughing a little before stopping abruptly and blushing. "Sorry, that was inappropriate"

Regina shook her head and smiled, mesmerized of Emma's laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him"

Both of them kept quiet for a few minutes but as Emma made the car turn in another intersection Regina talked again, her voice laced with curiosity as she tried to not appear interested, her golden-colored skin tinting a little as she blushed.

"You said earlier something about the locals, how long have you been living in Corsica?"

The blonde hummed as she pondered the question, she had been in the island since her 18 birthday so that meant that…

"I have been here since I was 18, so ten years. I came here in sort of a secret mission but I ended wanting to stay so… here we are"

The car turned again, the trees being replaced by the first traces of civilization, little houses scattered here and there as Bastia's deck shone in the distance, the sparkling Mediterranean sea visible to Regina's eyes who smiled happily, the beauty of the sight making her forgot about her current conversation with the blonde, who chuckled softly, remembering the first time that she had seen Bastia.

She was a child trying to find her family and she had let fall the map that she had bought in the airport as Bastia became visible in the distance, the city circled with the trees and framed with the sparkling sea a magical vision that made her even sigh a little.

"I know" She told to the other woman who was still looking at the city. "The views are amazing, that's the main reason because the Greeks named this place…"

"Kallisté" Finished Regina with a proud smile, her white glasses sliding of her nose. "And they were right, this island is incredible."

Emma nodded once and was startled by Regina's next question, the hands of the brunette playing with a little penchant that glimmered, catching the sun that shone above the tall trees.

" I must say that I'm glad you are not one of the natives, the only french I know is the one I was taught in the school" Addmited Regina and Emma laughed softly at that, winking at her once again before she could stop herself.

"Don't worry, at first I also had problems but I picked it up quickly so if ever need to say something in french you already know who you can call"

As soon as those words were out of her mouth she blushed and turned her eyes back to the road, trying not to see the blush that also decorated Regina's face.

_"Damn it, what I said? Not flirting Swan!_" Thought with dismay as she tigthened her grip on the steering wheel.

After a few minutes in awkard silence Regina talked again, her voice as soft as ever.

"You said something about a secret mission, what kind of secret mission? Were you a spy or something?"

The blonde looked at Regina briefly before looking again at the road, a little teasing smile present in the brunette's face as she waited for Emma's answer.

"You could say that… here we are" Said as she signaled the antique building at the entrance of Bastia. "I'm going to talk with Gold and ask him about where you are going to stay. Want to come?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you, you are really sweet, I hope you like this second chapter**

**And Tate, thank you to you too, I also hope you like the second chapter!**

**Legacy**

The house in where Gold had decided to live in was very interesting realized Regina once Emma and her had talked briefly with the brunette secretary that eyed both of them suspiciously even after verifying Emma's pass.

The place looked more like a museum than an office; different shells and medals hanged from the wood-covered walls and Regina tried to identify the mollusks as Emma and she passed through the narrow corridors, searching for Gold. Unfortunately the thick layer of dust that covered them made it impossible to determinate what type of species decorated the place.

The man that greeted them at the end of one especially dark hallway was also very peculiar but even if it his smile had the placidity of a tranquil man her eyes shone mischievously once the blonde at her side entered in the room and seated without any type of ceremony.

It was obvious to Regina that Emma and Gold didn't like each other and she shifted uncomfortably not sure where to sit until Emma patted the chair next to her.

"I'm glad to see that you are already here, Miss Mills" Said Gold as he touched the multiple rings that decorated his fingers. "Hope you had a good flight, you never know with those things…"

Even if he sounded sincere the coldness that reflected her eyes made Regina tremble and she doubted if she needed to answer to that greeting.

Fortunately Emma decided to talk and she sighed, happy to have avoided talking to Rumple Gold; the man looked certainly as if he had been living in that island since it had surfaced from the bottom of the ocean.

"We are here to know where she is going to stay. Should I leave her with Ruby, as usual?"

Regina's ears perked up at that and she found herself feeling a little bit disappointed that she was going to leave Emma's side so early. "Don't be stupid" Thought looking at woman who had her chin raised as Gold looked back at her with a dark glee that Regina didn't like in the slightest. "She is merely doing her job"

She was in the middle of deciding if she could ask the blonde to merely indicate where she needed to go when the accented voice of Gold broke the silence of the office, the man smiling at Emma as the woman tensed, her whole body seeming to be seconds apart from cracking with rage as the man laughed softly.

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her and blinked, trying to understand why the forest-green eyes of the woman looked troubled as they locked with Regina's own ones.

"Sorry" Said slowly as she eyed Gold that looked immensely pleased with himself. "I was thinking about something. Is there any trouble?"

"Quite the contrary Miss Mills" Answered Gold gleefully as Emma closed her eyes with exasperation as she silently sunk back into her chair. "I was pointing to Miss Swan that since our original idea of having you in our normal hotel is dismissed due to the tourist's season this year she was going to need to share her house with you. I'm sure you will not mind this change of plans…"

Despite the man thick accent the brunette understood the words and she eyed once again at Emma who had opened her eyes and was giving Gold an irascible look that made Regina bit her lower lip nervously.

"If Em… If Miss Swan doesn't mind I won't have any problems staying with her" Answered finally looking at Emma as she searched the other woman's approval.

But Gold clapped his hands and rose from his chair, a cold smile adorning his lips as he offered his right hand to Regina, the other one supporting his weight.

"Excellent then, I hope you have a marvelous stay here in Corsica, if there is any problem Miss Swan here knows how to contact me. "

Gold signaled them to leave and, after pushing a button the same lanky secretary escorted them to the main entrance of the house, Emma still fuming at Regina's side.

It wasn't until both of them were once again safely in the blonde's yellow track that Regina managed to open her mouth and mumbled what she had been thinking since she had saw the murderous look that Emma had directed to her boss.

"I can stay in one of the hotels" Said as the blonde looked ahead of her, her chest heaving with short and quick intakes of breath as her lips were pursed in a very fine line.

Even like that the woman had an exquisite beauty that Regina found much more interesting that the beautiful views that she still could discern from her seat, the Mediterranean Sea shining right before her.

"Pardon?" The blonde asked, blinking slowly as she eyed Regina, who blushed, realizing that she had been staring to Emma for too long. As she answered she couldn't help but notice the soft accent that the young woman had sowed with the guttural sound of the –r-, which had roll of her lips in a French manner, and she cursed herself before continuing her explanation.

"I was saying that I could stay in a hotel, I don't want to impose and I understand if you feel uncomfortable living with me. You barely know me and…"

The blonde shook her head as she started the truck once again.

"I don't have any problems with you crashing with me, but I hate how Gold's acts around everyone."

Regina opened her mouth before closing it, her glasses already sliding off her nose again and she pushed them trying to put them in their correct place.

"He has quite the character" Conceded as she looked at the different houses that were now at both sides of the road.

"He certainly is a prick" Muttered Emma furiously and blushed as she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, I didn't want to say that…"

Regina smiled brightly, happy now that they had left Gold's house behind and Emma seemed to be recovering her bright mood from earlier.

"It's the second time this day… careful with that tongue"

* * *

><p>Emma blushed as she tried to appear nonchalant by Regina's comment but she also could see the phantom blush that the other woman sported.<p>

"Well, I will be careful next time, the old remedy of soap and water it's not precisely my cup of tea"

Regina giggled at that and nodded, her glasses sliding off her nose once again and as she pushed them, trying to keep them where they needed to be, Emma smiled brightly; the subdued look that the other woman had directed to her minutes earlier now fading.

"Why do you work for Gold if you don't like him?" Regina asked as she looked at Bastia's old houses with curious eyes, noticing the different structures and art work.

Emma sighed and turned the car, the sea now completely visible as they went to the Old Deck; the most viewed part of the city.

"It's because that secret mission" Grumbled the blonde as she looked at Regina who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Emma considered telling the full story to the brunette, it had been a long time since she had trusted someone enough to tell them how she had ended up in Corsica but, somehow, someway, the brunette had warmed up to her enough and as they approached to the old building that contained the blonde's apartment she truly thought about telling Regina the truth.

"It's complicated" She started with a shrug as she smiled slowly, trying to appear as confident as she wanted to really feel. "Long story short is that I came here because I wanted to found my parents, I didn't found them but I decided to stay here and since I needed a job I asked for Gold's help. He provided me and now I'm bonded to work for him even if he is a little weasel"

The words came out painfully slowly as she remembered the first months in the island, how she had fell in love with it, how she had felt when the lead that she had followed had been another false alarm, how her money wasn't enough to return to America and how desperate to get a job she had been. But, at the end, when she had had the job and the money she had stayed there. Whenever Rubes asked her why she laughed and said that it had been the views, but, maybe, it truly had been the hope that someday her parents will return to the island again.

"Emma?" Regina's voice made her look at the brunette, the soft chocolate eyes of the woman looking at her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

* * *

><p>The brunette looked at Emma with concern shining on her eyes, since her question and the blonde's short answer the younger woman had stopped the car in front of a building but, instead of exiting the car, she had remained seated with a lost look on her face. Now, as the blonde blinked away the sadness, Regina could see something close to remorse glinting slightly in those forest-green eyes that looked almost emerald with the strong sun that bounced in Emma's irises.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to pry" Started but Emma shook her head and put Regina's glasses at the top of her nose with her index finger.

"There" Said as she opened her door, as if she didn't see the blush that Regina felt burning her cheeks and trying herself to not think about the soft skin that she had briefly touched "And no harm done, it's just that it's been a long time since anyone asked me about what had happened. Gold is a very intelligent man despite her creepiness and thanks to him the six natural reserves that are in Corsica are still standing. He likes nature but he doesn't like to show it."

"I thought that since we are in the north part of Corsica the only natural reserve that is behind his jurisdiction it's the one that it's at Begulgia's lake" Answered Regina as she exited the car, her body barely peeking above it and her voice the only thing that signaled where she was from Emma's side.

"Yes, but he has too much money to spend so…" The blonde trailed off as she went to the back side of her truck, ready to grab the brunette's suitcase that seemed to have lost her voice. "Gina? Are you there?" Asked, walking at Regina's side that was looking at the old deck completely mesmerized, the deep blue of the sea waving at both of them from behind the many ships that still rested there.

"It's incredible" Muttered Regina as she looked at everything, a big smile in her lips as she tried to found her phone. "I need to… hold me this" Asked to Emma when she finally found her phone, her purse being carelessly passed to the blonde who chuckled a little as she the woman took photos of everything that she could.

"Want me to take a photo? That way you can always brag about it!" Asked once Regina returned, still looking dreamily at the houses that faced the sea, the soft colors of the façades reflecting the, now, midday sun.

Regina looked at Emma as the blonde chuckled once again, happy to see the other woman like that, the pain that had started to grow inside of her fading slowly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry I reacted that way, it had been years since I had been in a place like this and I've never been next to Mediterranean waters. I didn't want…" Blushed the brunette as she took her purse from Emma's hand, the blonde trying to contain her laugh as Regina looked down, her blush even covering the part of her neck that was visible to Emma through the short locks of the other woman.

"Relax, you are not the first and you will not be the last who fall in love with this view" Explained Emma as she opened the truck and grabbed the heavy suitcase. "The first night I passed in this house I barely slept because the view from the balcony at night is dreamy. Now I suppose I'm more accustomed to it"

"I would kill you to have this view every day" Exclaimed Regina as she hurried to help Emma with the suitcase as the blonde opened the door.

"Don't say that too loud, I don't want you to give ideas to the tourists… "Joked the blonde as she signaled the old-looking elevator at the other side of the hall. "I live at the third floor; I will be with you in a minute"

"You don't enter with me?" Asked the brunette as she eyed the elevator with a worried look, the device certainly seemed quite old and when Regina entered and closed the shaped metal doors behind her she could hear a crunch at her feet.

"It's for only a person, but don't worry, push the third button at your right, I will be with you in a minute, and remember that you wanted to murder someone for my personal view!"

* * *

><p>Emma closed her eyes in frustration as Regina's jokingly look disappeared as well as the elevator.<p>

"I think that I told you that we couldn't flirt" Said to herself as she carried the suitcase next to the now closed doors of the elevator.

But she had flirted and Regina didn't seem to be against it. Sighing, she entered in the elevator when it arrived clicking as it always did.

"Well, it wasn't that bad" Said the brunette when Emma finally arrived at the third floor and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Thank you for carrying this with you, I know it's pretty heavy" Added Regina signaling the suitcase as Emma opened the door to her apartment.

"Well, this is it, the view you would kill me for having it" Said the blonde as she raised her hands, smiling warmly at Regina who devoured the balcony that showed the dock in where they had been a few moments earlier.

"You are very lucky" Murmured with a soft laugh and Emma winked at the brunette as she pointed at the little hallway at her right.

"The second door at your right is the guest room, feel free to rest a little, we can talk later about what you want to do here and how do you plan to do it. I have total access to everywhere you may want to go so there's not going to be any trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that" Admitted Regina as she finally decided to go to the room that the blonde was offering her, her eyes still glancing at the balcony from which she could distinguish a couple of ships. "But we can start to map out everything a little if you want. I don't want to bother you more than it's necessary."

Her voice echoed in the little apartment as Emma went to the kitchen and opened two beers, still smiling a little albeit she shook her head with that last statement before realizing that the brunette couldn't see her.

"You aren't bothering me, really. But if you want to start with this… can I ask you why are you here?"

Regina bit her lower lip and sighed as she started to unfold the few clothes that she had carry with herself.

"I already told you that…" Replied but even to her ears the words sounded insincere.

"Yes…" She heard as she looked at a little mirror that rested against one of the painted walls, the view from the little window next to it still breathtaking. "But you really didn't tell me why are you here, your research and everything"

Regina jumped when the blonde's voice sounded closer than a few seconds before and she turned startled only to see Emma standing next to the door with two beer bottles in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm curious" Offered as she handed her one of the beers. "But given the importance of this natural environment I want to have every detail written or at least talked with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and if you really can't uncover any information I will be the one contacting your boss if you have one so everything is going to be fine either way"

Regina closed her eyes briefly and sat on the bed, the suitcase resting on the floor half-open.

"I told everything to Mr. Gold but I suppose he didn't tell you anything" Said as Emma sat at her right with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I told, you, he is a prick"

"Well…" Regina started, nursing the glass bottle, her glasses sliding slowly down her nose due to the heat of the island. "I used to work with my sister, she was the researcher on the field and I was the one that made the tests on the lab. Maybe you have heard about her, Zelena Mills"

Emma groaned as she nodded. "I knew that your last name rang a bell the first time I saw it written but I didn't made the connection"

Regina chuckled softly before continuing. "Anyway, she was the brave one and I adored her but the past summer she went to Norway and…"

The blonde rested her left hand in Regina's right arm, she had heard the news about what had happened to Zelena Mills; the media covered the incident for a few months before forgetting everything about her.

"So you are taking care of her last researches?" Asked the blonde softly as Regina clenched her hand around the glass bottle.

"More or less, I want to keep with what we were doing but now I'm both the one in the field and the one in the lab coat. I have a lot of helpers in our organization but Corsica was a project that we both started to do so I thought I could contact with Mr. Gold and try to do it by myself"

"Mr. Gold is certainly the one if you want to ask for favors" Confirmed the blonde drinking for her bottle. "And I will try to help you in any way I can"

"Thank you Emma" Muttered the brunette, and when Emma saw Regina's eyes still full of sadness she jumped and offered her hand to the other woman.

"C'mon, there will be plenty of time to start with everything, but today how about we both go and just walk around? And take photos of course. But promise me to not murder any one; it's a bad habit that they are trying to fix"

Regina smiled at that and took Emma's hand.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Guest: Thank for your words, they actually made me smile, happy to give you such an image, in my corner of the world the weather is very rainy too so I understand your position. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And thanks to rest as well for reading this fic, let me know your opinions!**

**Fly Away**

Emma laughed as Regina tried to take another sample, the flamingos honking as their natural peace was disrupted by the women.

"Shh, I'm trying to take a look" Complained Regina but her eyes were filled with the same mirth that Emma felt, both of them trying not to breathe too strong in order to prevent their nostrils of the stench that the flamingos produced.

"I bet you want to be at your lab now" Replied Emma ducking her head as she kept a safety distance from the flamingos, the animals now calmer than moments before as Regina had stopped trying to caught samples from them

"You bet" Muttered the brunette as they finally moved, the rowboat moving slowly as they tried not to disrupt the birds.

Still laughing a little, Emma moved the boat as Regina tried not to gag at the foul stench that now impregnated their clothes.

"I don't understand how you manage to love birds so much" Commented once they both were approaching the footbridge in which they were going to leave the little boat.

"I just find them interesting, plus they can fly to wherever they want, I'm a little jealous of them if I need to be sincere" Admitted the blonde good naturedly.

Today they had go to the Biguglia Lake or, how Emma had said to Regina that morning: The "Étang de Biguglia", the place in which Emma normally worked. The lake was incredible, much bigger than Regina had first thought and the almost 150 species that lived there were an excellent material for her research, despite the foul odors that most of them emitted.

"Well, who knows, maybe one day you are going to be able to go to wherever you want" Said the brunette as she finally put her feet on the planks that formed the bridge.

Emma smiled and blinked, her eyes still a little unfocused as she watched the flight of two flamingos just above the water.

"Uh, maybe" Answered as she also left the boat. "But for now, Have you got everything that you needed for today?"

Regina nodded, her eyes shining with the bright sun that bathed the lake that early morning. At her feet Emma secured the boat and started to walk, noticing how the brunette's glasses hanged from Regina's cleavage, the valley of her breasts visible thanks to the tight tank top that the brunette wore that morning.

"Don't look, Swan" Thought the blonde before smiling at Regina, the oblivious brunette writing something in her notebook as another pair of flamingos flew at the other side of the lake.

"I'm almost done" Answered the older woman to the blonde. "I need to take some water samples but it's going to be quick so don't worry, you are not going to end up as wet as yesterday"

Emma laughed as she tried to suppress her blush as she recalled yesterday's events.

"I was only trying to get that fish for you, it was your fault that the boat moved" Answered back and Regina winked at her before sticking her tongue, her good mood infecting Emma who blushed fiercely losing her battle against her own body.

"Damn woman" Muttered to herself as Regina kneeled, putting her vials in order as she tried to take the water sample that she needed.

"At least you had a bath" Continued Regina, her glasses now on her nose as she read the labels that she had wrote on the vials. "After yesterday's hike I almost thought about bathing with you when you fell in that lagoon"

"Believe me; it was better that you didn't, the water was totally stagnant"

The brunette laughed at that as she nodded, the sun capturing her short brown locks as she threw her head backwards, a full smile on her lips.

"I thought as much given your face and how the water looked"

Grinning, Emma decided to kneel at the other woman's side as she eyed Regina's hand while the brunette took the final sample.

It had been three weeks since the brunette's first day on Corsica and the blonde was amazed of how quickly the time had passed; Emma was a very private person and whenever she had had to share her place with strangers or friends she had quickly found out bored and with a feeling of being trapped crawling her spine, something that had made most of her relationships impractical and impossible. However, Regina was someone that didn't trigger her, even if they were next to each other almost all the time. The brunette was a social woman who loved to talk and even if that clashed with Emma warm but distant attitude they had ended up talking until late hours of the night after their daily trips.

Emma smiled dreamily again, feeling calmer than she had felt in ages as Regina ended taking notes.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Asked the brunette as she snapped her fingers in front ft Emma's green eyes that today looked more emerald than forest thanks to the intense sun that was bathing them "You there?"<p>

The blonde's gaze focused on Regina's hand and when the brunette called her name again Emma nodded slowly before rising, Regina following her now with a curious look on her own chocolate eyes.

"Sorry" Apologized the blonde "I was thinking about something"

"Your secret mission?" Regina teased even if her words were laced with curiosity.

The brunette had learnt that Emma was very private with her own life and that so called mission was one of those things that the blonde didn't want to talk about, something that, for the ever-curious mind of Regina was a puzzle to solve.

"Something like that" Answered Emma as she started to walk, her truck was at the entrance of the park and they needed to return back to Bastia if Regina wanted to start analyzing the samples that she had got in the little lab that Gold had provided after the brunette's pleads a week ago.

Regina sighed and grabbed Emma's hand as the taller woman brushed their arms together, her eyes locking with Emma's who furrowed her brows, trying not to look at Regina's hand or body while the woman was so close to her.

"I'm sorry; I know that you don't want to talk about it"

Emma gulped as she looked at Regina's eyes, the warm cocoa color making her smile even if she felt guilty for letting the woman believe that she was thinking about that instead of the real reason behind her mood; the brunette herself.

"You don't need to be sorry; it's only a bunch of memories." Said finally, the hand that Regina was holding sweat profusely as she tried not to look to the brunette's glistening cleavage, the woman was stunning and even if she didn't act like she knew it Emma definitely noticed.

"But you are not some stupid guy gawking at her so behave" Thought the blonde as she eyed at two tufted ducks that swam swiftly across the lake, very near of the bridge in which both of them were standing.

The brunette eyed Emma and nodded, letting Emma's hand free and turned around, trying to appear calm instead of the awkward nervousness that she was feeling.

* * *

><p>The first time that she had felt the nervousness instead of the simply pull of attraction that she had felt since she had landed her eyes on Emma had been in one of their first hikes; the warmness of the island noticeable as they tried to take a look at a few bird that the brunette had been adamant of see the night before.<p>

The birds, however, had been elusive and by noon they had tried almost all their tricks to see one in their usual habitat so Regina had seated in a big rock, ready to give up on their search.

On the other hand Emma had kept walking around the clearing in which they had both entered and had started trying to imitate the bird's calls as she tried to move as quietly as possible in order not to bother the local fauna.

It had worked and when the first bird had landed next to Emma Regina had smiled brightly, feeling for the first time that nervousness that was now growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Emma bit her lips as she eyed the brunette who had kept walking next to her after dropping her hand, her usual chit chat now gone as Regina seemed to be deeply thinking about something. Worried that she had actually managed to hurt the brunette's feelings Emma nodded to herself before addressing the woman.<p>

"Gina?" Asked, the entrance of the lake visible from where they were.

"Mhm?" The woman asked still looking at the ground with a pensive look, her glasses sliding off her nose with each step.

Emma sighed, since their first meeting Regina had showed her that she was actually a very trustworthy woman and even if Emma herself had trust issues the blonde wanted to become clean with the brunette, at least with the things that she could come clean with her because Emma was still trying to fight back the feelings that the brunette provoked her.

"I'm an orphan" She started and smiled sadly when Regina looked at her, smiling softly as she approached her, ready to listen to the blonde woman. "You could say that I had a pretty bad luck and when I was seventeen I decided to escape from the system. A few months after starting living in the streets I met a guy that told me that he knew how I could know who my parents were, I decided to take the bait so I went to the guy that the first one told me about; his name was Neal's."

Regina listened as Emma kept talking, her voice soft and even as if she had told that story many times. Or as if she had become accustomed to it.

"He told me that he could track down my parents and I decided to try to see them, I was almost eighteen and even if didn't like the system I wanted to have a home. I thought that maybe if I showed them that I was useful they would… I don't know, adopt me. But after weeks of dead ends I decided to follow Neal's ideas only one more time."

"And you ended up here" Muttered Regina while Emma nodded.

"I waited to hit eighteen and then I bought the flight with the last money that I had earned working on a bar, I hoped that I would find my parents here but it was another deed end. And I didn't have any more money"

"What did you do?" Asked the brunette completely transfixed by Emma's green eyes, now darker than earlier because of the memories.

Emma blinked and shook her head, trying to recall what had really happen instead of how she had felt once she had found that she couldn't go back to America.

"I asked for help and I met Gold, he offered me a job as her secretary but with the condition that I needed to study something while I was in Corsica, that's how I became an ornithologist. After a few months I had the money to travel again but I decided to stay here."

"Why?" Asked the brunette as both of them started walking away, the wind carrying the sounds of the lake as well as the birds that lived in it.

"I fell in love with the place" Answered Emma as simply as possible "And I've been here ever since"

Regina nodded, sensing that Emma didn't want to keep talking anymore.

"You are an incredible woman" Muttered softly as her right hand grabbed Emma's left one.

The blonde smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand, feeling the warmness of Regina's skin on her own, the sun warming her body from behind as the finally arrived at her truck.

"So are you" Muttered Emma as she started the engine of the car, Regina smiling softly as they finally let go each other's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well, this is the last part of The Secret Place! As I said it was going to be a short story of three or four chapters, thanks to everyone that reviewed because it's your opinions and comments what makes me want to keep writing.**

**Dear Guest: Thank you, I try to make everything as real as possible. Hope that today is being less rainy in your part of the world.**

**Guest(1) I don't know but thank you for reviewing the story, really, because, as I said, there are times in which I think that my stories aren't good enough and receiving comments like yours make me want to keep writing.**

**Guest (2) Thank you!**

**Alays Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre**

**Discovery**

Emma drank from her beer bottle as she eyed at Regina who was talking with Ruby's grandmother animatedly.

"I can't believe that you only brought her here today" Said a voice at her right and when the blonde turned she saw the unmistakable smirk of Ruby Lucas.

"You know, Gold told me that you were having a little bit of trouble with the tourists so I wanted to give you space" Answered while offering a sit to the lanky brunette who simply sat down as she eyed her grandma and Regina.

"Nonsense, you could have at least called or something, I've miss you" Pointed out Ruby, the inn who she managed almost empty now that the summer was almost gone, the wooden decorations and different fishes and cravings shining as good as new after Ruby's intensive cleaning.

"Me too Rubes" Replied the blonde, one hand on her cheek as her eyes never left Regina's figure, a soft smile playing on her lips as she heard the brunette trying to put her words in French instead of English, the result was an obvious disaster but Ruby's grandmother and she seemed happy enough with the poor results "At least she had improved" Said to herself remembering a very interesting discussion that the brunette had had with one of the fisherman a few weeks ago.

"Sorry, I was thinking that we were talking with each other" Said Ruby's voice at her side, her snarky comment dulled by the large smile that decorated her face and when Emma finally focused her eyes long enough into that smile she groaned out loud knowing full well what was going to happen.

"Rubes…" She warned as she tried to drink from her beer but finding it empty. "Don't start"

Ruby snickered at that as she drank from her own bottle, the green glass shining at the now afternoon's sun that entered through the large glass windows of the inn.

"I wouldn't need to start if you hadn't a crush with Regina, but you have" Said as she laughed softly seeing the blush that spread through the blonde's face and cleavage. "Really, why don't you talk with her about it? We are not in high school or anything"

The blond merely shrugged and sighed, her right hand pointing at Regina who was now looking dreamily at the sea that could be seen from the inn's windows.

"She is going to leave in two weeks Ruby"

"And?" The brunette asked, her Italian accent thickening slightly. "She was going to leave since the first moment she landed here, and you knew it but you chose to keep near her. If you had insisted Gold would have sent someone else."

Emma looked at her friend unbelievingly and after a few seconds the brunette raised her hands in surrender, her bottle now empty.

"Ok, probably not, but you still kept being near her. And she didn't complain about it either"

"I don't want to make another mistake, Killian was my last one" Tried to explain Emma as her hands drummed against the dark wooden counter, trying to relax as Regina turned and smiled softly at her.

"Killian was a prick and I don't know why you would even want to be with a guy like him" Answered Ruby as she took Emma's bottle as well as hers and started cleaning the counter once again, an habit inherited by her grandmother. "But, you know, if you don't risk it you are never going to win, and we both know that you want to win"

"Asshole" Muttered Emma as she stood up and approached Regina. "I will see you in a few weeks, take care and tell Belle that I say Hi"

"I will" Said Ruby with a soft smile on her lips albeit her eyes were mischievous when she saw how Emma laughed at something that the brunette pointed as they exited the inn.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

As the sun started its descendent Emma looked at Regina who was finishing taking notes, her brunette locks longer than the first time that she had seen her now hid her shoulders from the sun.

The blonde sighed inwardly as she thought again about what Ruby had told her, the words of the brunette resonating inside her brain as she realized that Regina was leaving in less than a week.

Mussing the sand under her feet she thought about the chocolate-eyed woman as said woman giggled softly to herself with her glasses perched up at her head, the dying sun making her squint her eyes as she tried to write something in one of her notebooks.

Emma wasn't naïve, she suspected that if she kissed the brunette the woman would respond accordingly, and she couldn't deny the pull of desire any more. Their nights full of bantering and flirting that Emma wasn't even sure how it had started. But the truth was that they never took the next step, both of them avoiding the last step, the step in which things would become physical.

But what Emma dreaded was the result after the kiss, the things that were going to happen, the consequent loss once Regina was back at her world and Emma would be left in Corsica.

The blonde didn't know if she wanted to find out how much it would hurt her to kiss Regina knowing that the woman was going to leave in the next seven days. But she also couldn't forget Ruby's voice as the Italian had told her to try it.

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she tried to smile at the blonde, the somber expression on the other woman's eyes preventing her to try talking to Emma.<p>

"Em?" Asked softly as Emma's eyes turned to the sea, her teeth molesting those pink lips of hers as Regina watched transfixed by them. Coughing, she tried to maintain her composure as she called again the blonde's name. "Emma?"

The blonde smiled sadly to herself one more time before looking at Regina, her eyes shimmering softly as she opened her mouth, her lips redder than before because of her teeth.

"Gina, would you want to go with me to the cove I show you yesterday?"

Her left hand was pointing at the Regina's side, the brunette barely remembering the little cove made of rocks that Emma had shown her after their lunch, the place packed with the last tourists of the season.

Surely it could be seen as the last chance to see the mollusks of that particular cove, the shells that adorned Gold's house were, supposedly, from there and where Regina had learnt that she had been adamant to see them. Unfortunately the tourists had made that idea impossible and Emma had promised her to return to the cove before Regina's leaving.

However the depths of Emma's look as well as the tiny smile that adorned her lips, almost as if she were apologizing, made Regina's heart flutter in wonder.

"Of course" Regina answered as she let Emma guide her, her belongings safely tucked between her crossed arms.

* * *

><p>Emma tried to keep a straight line as her thoughts started twirling inside of her mind, she have never thought about asking Regina going to the cove, but when she had seen those eyes, that smile, looking back at her, with that scar that the brunette had admitted was because she had fell from the horse when she was seven, with that chocolate locks that hid the rest of that beautiful kind face that she had grown to expect each morning after her ritual walk in the dock… the words had fallen of her lips without processing them before actually saying it.<p>

The sun was vanishing, the sea now rocking stronger than before against the ships that rested in the deck, the cove barely illuminated as the shadows that the rocks formed grew with each passing second, the place deserted as they went into the cove, the different level between the cove and the rest of the ground hiding their figures as the shadows started growing more pronounced.

"It's beautiful" Muttered Regina as she eyed the sea that splashed softly against her bare feet with a soft rocking motion. Unable to help herself she abandoned Emma's side and went further until the water was soaking her white jeans. The slight coldness of it reminding the brunette that the summer was almost finished.

"It is, but I suppose that with the absence of light you are not going to be able to take any more samples" Said Emma's voice, the slight accent that the blonde had picked up after all those years in the island echoing Regina's ears who turned and saw the gentle smile of Emma, the secrecy of the place making her smile as well even if she felt the nervousness already growing inside of her.

She had talked about Emma with her mother, the older woman thinking that it was probably a fluke, accustomed to her daughter's impulsiveness. But the fluke hadn't pass and there she was, looking at Emma green eyes that shone softly, reflecting the little light that still bathed that part of the world, the growing darkness and fading sounds making it look like some magical place, place in where the time didn't matter and neither did the external world.

"It doesn't matter" Answered Regina, her voice sounding strange to her own ears as she approached the blonde who had remained near the water. "It's still beautiful, thank you"

* * *

><p>Emma hummed and offered her right hand to Regina, her eyes looking at the sea while trying to focus on what the brunette had said to her.<p>

Ruby's words haunted her, the truth in them making her want to scowl and hide from it, the open eyes of Regina making impossible to forget what the other brunette had said to her" Risk it". And Emma wanted to risk it, even if it was only going to be for a few hours, or for a few days, she wanted to try it because the woman that was in front of her, the woman that had grabbed her offered hand while with the other one was trying to keep her samples balanced.

"Give me that" Said, her voice soft as she extended her other hand, and as she kneeled in the rocks and left everything there she wondered for a brief second if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Regina saw Emma's doubts in the back of her pupils, making the color change once again, the soft emerald transforming into a juniper shade that made Regina's lower lip tremble, the waves rocking against her still bare feet while she eyed the blonde's nervous smile once her things were safely put at the floor.<p>

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

><p>Emma looked at the brunette who had a hand over her lips as the question echoed in the cove, the moon starting to rise as both of their shadows grew larger until it looked like they were touching against the rocks of the cove.<p>

"Yes" Answered Emma softly, her hand already touching those soft locks that the brunette had, her lips burning as they caressed the velvety mouth of Regina who smiled brightly against her lips as they both moaned when their bodies finally touched.

And Emma knew that she could think about her future later, because for now they were in their secret place, far away from any reality that could try to separate both of them.

**A/N So… yes, this is the end, I hope you all have like the story, please tell me your opinions in the comments! Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyway, after thinking a little bit I have decided to write the epilogue of "The Secret Place", since reviews and opinions are our own personal drug for we, the writers, I would be glad to know about your opinions and everything. So please read and review!**

**In a few hours I would want to update Interview With The (Evil) Queen and Turn Back time but after that and from the 25th since the 3th I would be probably not updating any of my fics.**

**So Happy Holidays to all and take care!**

Memories

Emma put her right hand over her eyes as she looked down from the plane's window, a few drops already hitting the glass as the plane started its descent.

Smiling, she looked at her lap where the book she had been reading for the past hours rested, her shoulders felt sore as well as her neck but the glint of happiness in her eyes never wavered as she heard the captain of the plane telling the passengers that they were a few minutes away from achieving their destination.

As she opened the book she eyed the photo that she had been using as a bookmark; her own smile looking back at her as another smile, wider than the one she sported on the photo, was also pictured. The cocoa colored eyes of Regina looking at her, the moonlight the only source of light from the photo that was starting to worn out at the borders.

"It's a beautiful photo" Murmured the woman that was seated at her side, her own eyes smiling softly at the now blushing Emma.

"It is" Answered the blonde as she remembered the moments stolen in that beach, the soft and muttered promises as both Regina and she had felt that they could do everything that they wanted.

"You look happy" Added the woman as they both jumped a little once the plane hit land and Emma arched an eyebrow as the woman at her side clenched her fists tightly as she blanched.

"I can't understand why you keep fearing planes, it's not like we didn't travel a lot the first few years"

Regina finally relaxed as she hit the blonde's shoulder playfully, some people starting to stand up as the plain finally settled but both of them remained seated, waiting a little more.

"Well, I can't understand why you haven't told me yet that I looked happy too!" The brunette answered as Emma snickered, her neck cracking when she moved it and both woman winced a little at that.

"I was too busy watching you in the present" Grumbled the green eyed woman as she finally stood up with Regina, both of them exiting the plane and starting trying to found their belongings, the sounds that filled the airport forcing them to raise a little bit their voices who echoed with soft banter as they kept bickering, a soft smile planted in their lips as the continued.

"No, really 'Gina, Belle had the same problem but after starting to drink that herbal tea recipe that she founded in one of those old books…"

"I told you, I don't want to drink anything, I have that problem with airports and I will ever have it" Replied the brunette as she finally spotted their luggage. "There, help me a little"

Sticking her tongue out Emma followed the bossy brunette until both of them achieved the main exit of the airport, different languages and people filling the air as they tried to spot the person who had promised them to be there on time.

"I think she does this on purpose" Commented the blonde as she yawned, Regina had managed to sleep on the plain but she hadn't and now she was starting to feel it. "She always manages to keep us waiting"

"Well, it was your idea to have a fight with my mother the first time you came visiting Em" Pointed Regina out as she looked down at her phone, wondering if that time her mother was going to pick them up or they were going to need to call a taxi.

The blonde covered her eyes in frustration as Regina tried to hide a little smirk, her mother and Emma had been at each other's throats since their first meeting but the brunette didn't care about it anymore. In fact she was pretty sure that Emma liked her mother and vice versa even if they told her once and again that she was wrong.

"That was years ago" Protested the blonde as she turned and tried to see Cora's figure between the people that was walking around them.

"Indeed" Agreed Regina as she put her sliding glasses on their place as she tried not to keep smirking. "So this year how about you try not to kill each other at Christmas? I would want to have a dinner without you trying to tell her the proper manner to taste a good wine"

"That was only once and I didn't know that she was going to get so worked up" Defended Emma but even her was smiling at that memory. "And if I don't try to bicker her then she is going to keep saying that she wants to be a grandmother and everything so maybe it's better if we just play along with our normal plan: I try to make her furious and you avoid the talk"

"Or you could actually try to act as your age and simply come and be a nice daughter-in-law for me, Miss Swan" Said a voice behind of her and Emma blushed as Regina bit her lower lip trying not to laugh at her mother and Emma's faces.

"Relax mother, besides she isn't Miss Swan anymore" Said the brunette as she interlaced her right fingers with Emma's, their rings clicking softly against each other.

"Whatever" Murmured the older woman "But, off the record, I'm glad to see that you are finally here. How is everything on the island, dear?"

"Gold is being a pain in our asses" Explained Emma as she watched the tight hug that both mother and daughter gave each other, her skin returning slowly to its normal color as she let Regina's hand go. "But Regina is being amazing"

"After the three years that both of you wasted traveling half around the world it's a wonder how she managed to keep amazing" Answered Cora but the scowl on her face was almost as fake as the hard look that Emma gave her.

"I love you" Mouther Regina as she interlaced her hand with Emma's once again, her wife and her mother already starting another discussion.

"And I do too" Whispered the blonde when Cora finally looked into another direction.

**And now yes, the end. Thank you for the reviews that you already had gave me, they made me want to keep writing so... and Charament and Dear Guest, I have another stories that still have a lot of chapters that need to be written but this story ends here although it has been fun to write it.**

**Alays: ****Grâce à vous. Heureux d'apprendre que vous avez aimé l'histoire ; La Corse est vraiment belle.**


End file.
